Celos
by Angy Mizuhara
Summary: Capitulo único. Realmente conoces a la persona que está a tu lado? a esa persona que te dice que te ama? y si solo es una ilusión? BeyBlade no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes... esta historia esta basada en hechos reales. .


Esta historia está basada en un hecho real sucedido en los últimos días en mi comunidad. Este suceso, me impactó enormemente y necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente, y solo lo lograría escribiendo sobre ello. Sin embargo, para mantener las identidades de los involucrados en esta trágica historia, no menciono nombres o fechas precisas... solo es una narrativa desde el punto de vista de un personaje y manteniendo solo un par de hechos verídicos en la historia.

POV's Ray

¿Cuál fue mi error? ¿En qué me equivoque? ¿Que fue eso tan malo que hice que la vida quiere que pague ahora? ¿Quizá le hice daño a alguien, quizá le hice daño a él? ¿Es por eso que ahora busca venganza? ¿Es por eso que ahora me apunta con un arma?

El pánico se apodera de mi cuerpo y puedo ver todo en cámara lenta. Como cambió todo tan rápidamente? hace unos segundo se acercó a mí para hablar, y yo le dije que se fuera, que me dejara en paz, intentó abrazarme y yo me alejé, y ahora, lo tengo frente a mí con un arma. ¿De dónde sacó un arma? ¿Porque traía esa cosa consigo?

Puedo sentir como mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte y puedo verme correr, escucho un par de disparos y luego siento como una bala me alcanza y caigo.

Puedo ver mi vida entera frente a mis ojos, como una película muda. Todos los momentos importantes, todas las decisiones que tome y que me llevaron a donde estoy ahora. En el suelo del estacionamiento de mi trabajo, cubierto de sangre, inmóvil.

Lo conocí por casualidad. Unos amigos me lo presentaron y fue incapaz de resistirme a sus encantos. Él era alto, guapo y bien parecido. Tenía un parte de galán y una sonrisa misteriosa que cautivaban a mujeres y hombre por igual. Sus ojos castaños parecían de fuego y contrastaban perfectamente con su piel clara y tersa. Solía llevar el cabello con un corte moderno en dos tonalidades que en cualquier otra persona se hubiesen visto ridículas, pero no en él. Tenía un bellamente trabajado cuerpo, solía cuidarse mucho e iba al gimnasio a diario, solo para tonificar más sus músculos. Era casi un dios griego, y era todo para mí.

Al principio de la relación todo fue dulce y natural. Solíamos llamarnos todas las noches antes de dormir, y en las mañanas al despertar, siempre intercambiábamos mensajes de buenos días. Al principio, siempre es todo muy lindo, rosas en el trabajo... chocolates en las citas... cenas románticas en las noches... regalos cursis por fechas inventadas...

En el principio todo es muy hermoso, siempre es así...

Luego llegaron los celos... al principio, como todo es dulce y hermoso, los celos pasan casi desapercibidos... son celos disfrazados de peleas tontas o de preocupación... nunca los ves llegar hasta que es ya muy tarde. Eso me sucedió a mí. Cuando fui consciente de que los celos dominaban nuestra relación, ya era muy tarde. Estaba enamorado, tan perdidamente que pensé que podríamos supéralos, como habíamos superado tantos otros problemas. 'los problemas son parte de una relación' me solía decir... que equivocado estaba.

Quizá debí darme cuenta antes. Frases como 'qué? te gusta el mesero?' o 'a mí no me vas a engañar' deberían haberme alertado, pero no lo hicieron. Me avergüenza admitirlo pero ni siquiera expresiones como 'quiero una relación sin secretos, por eso te conté de mis problemas con mi ex y la ley', me advirtieron de lo peligroso que esto era.

Si, él tenía antecedentes y aun sabiéndolo, no me alejé... en mi defensa, al contármelo, me hizo sentir especial. Como había perdido el control con un ex y lo había golpeado, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable un minuto después de la agresión y había afrontado su responsabilidad... ese pasado parecía atormentarle y me aseguraba que había cambiado, que no reconocía a esa persona en la que momentáneamente se transformó y le creí, como un idiota le creí. Creí ciegamente en él, pues su rostro y sus lágrimas parecían tan sinceros cuando me lo confesó. El miedo a perderme era tan palpable en sus palabras y la forma en la que me abrazó...

Su tan tonto. Le creí cuando me dijo que había ido a terapia, le creí cuando me dijo que era alguien nuevo, y que todo era gracias a mí. Que si él había cambiado fue porque me había conocido y porque me amaba.

Ahora puedo ver la mentira que era nuestra relación.

Frente a nuestros amigos, a nuestras familias, a nuestros vecinos, éramos la pareja perfecta. Siempre sonriendo, siempre felices, siempre enamorados. Pero cuando no había nadie más en la habitación, todos los problemas caían como una cubeta de agua helada.

Cuando el primer golpe me hizo caer, fue como abrir los ojos por primera vez. Ahí estaba él, con el rostro rojo y desfigurado por la ira, mirándome como una basura en el suelo. Respirando agitado por una tontería que ya ni recuerdo. Quizá sostuve la mano de un nuevo amigo más del tiempo establecido o miré a alguien por error, quizá fue que hice un comentario que no le gusto del todo... no lo sé, pero si recuerdo lo que sentí al verlo acercarse a mi ahora preocupado, jurándome que no se repetiría y pidiéndome perdón... un perdón a medias... 'ves lo que me haces hacer?' fue lo que me dijo y aun sus palabras parecen flotar en mis recuerdos, hiriéndome una vez más...

A ese golpe le siguieron algunos más... y la relación terminó por quebrarse... yo no quería, me negaba a aceptar que ese hermoso cuento de hadas fuese exactamente eso... un cuento... y que el perfecto novio se había convertido en un ser tan horrible, que temí por mi vida y por la de mi familia.

Él no lo aceptó. Cuando le dije que terminamos estalló en ira y me golpeó de nuevo, enloquecido y frenético. Me juró que me arrepentiría, me amenazó con matarse, con matarme a mí y con matar a mi familia si lo abandonaba... pero eso no era algo que el pudiese impedir.

En un acto irracional y lleno de odio, quizá difamarme ante el mundo entero, publicó fotografías íntimas en la red, fotografía donde aparecía desnudo, fotografía que el mismo me había tomado en el tiempo "hermoso" de nuestra relación.

Lloré esa noche, como hacía mucho no lloraba, de tristeza, de miedo, de angustia y de coraje, me sentí humillado y ultrajado, cada persona que me conocía, había visto esa publicación y ahora era objeto de burlas. Al día siguiente, aun con los golpes en mi rostro, sus últimos regalos hacia mi persona, puse una denuncia ante las autoridades.

Ellos no hicieron nada. Los mensajes intimidantes siguieron llenando mi celular, podía verlo pasar en su nuevo automóvil rojo frente a mi casa, inclusive me había pedido perdón y pidió que regresáramos... que olvidara el pasado y pensara en el futuro que habíamos planeado juntos...

No sé qué fue lo que más le molestó... no comprendo cual fue mi error... pero ahora ya no importa... o sí?

La última vez que lo vi, tenía un arma apuntando hacia mí. ya no había amor en su mirada, solo odio y rencor... sus ojos parecían hechos de fuego, y sentí miedo... aquella persona de la que me había enamorado ya no existía... nunca existió... me enamoré de una ilusión y pagué muy caro por ese simple error...

FIN


End file.
